


I'll Set Your Desk On Fire

by lia_fanel



Series: A Lion and A Bird [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10092812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lia_fanel/pseuds/lia_fanel
Summary: An alternate chapter 12 of The Hurt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I found a notebook that I had been using to write some ideas in and came across stuff that I'd written to fit into chapter 12. Rather than going back to edit the chapter I thought I'd post this as a one-shot.

He dreams of Kinloch, knows it by the feel of the stones beneath his feet, doesn’t need to see the demons to know he is trapped. But instead of her, Bluebird comes and sets him free, and he welcomes it. So he wakes with thoughts of birds swimming around his head and the silk still clutched in his hand, and the pain behind his eyes glows dimmer than they usually are. Almost feels light enough to leave his tower, so steps steadily down the ladder, slowly saunters across the floor but stops still when he spies her through the window on the battlements. Standing like she had been so long ago when the words she said spoke for him too.

Remembers the memories, almost loses himself until he hears the door creak.  _ What are you doing? _

_ I have a gift for Bluebird. _ Big eyes under a bigger hat, tiny bundle in his arms.

_ It’s a dog. _

_ Yes, she wanted a fluffy friend. Seeing the Horses made her sad maybe this will make her happy again. _

_ The horses?  _ Questions all around, thought she liked horses. They work hard and never complain.

_ Yes, the ones that came for her. _

Clearing but still careful.  _ You mean her brothers? _

_ Yes. Pain sharp in her chest, like how the blades would be against their skins. Hurts her more to have to hurt them, and they hurt too. So strong in their duty but so much love too and they had to choose.  _ Words sink deep, too much like him. _ Good bye. _

Still struggles to let them make him when the Serpent slithers in.  _ Was there something you needed? _

_ No, I’m just taking a short cut.  _ Eyes bright, smile brighter but fangs beneath.  _ I’m going to ask Madeleine to return to Tevinter with me after this is all over. _

_ To leave with you? _

Takes the Lion’s chair, sits like he belongs there.  _ Yes. She can’t stay here forever and since she can’t go home now either she might as well travel a bit and go somewhere people won’t try to lock her away. _

_ You can’t be serious.  _ Can’t stop himself from saying it but just can’t bear the thought of never seeing her again.

_ Of course I’m serious.  _ Looks like he’s not looking but the Serpent always sees more than others.  _ What’s the matter? _

_ I...she… _

_ Alright, spit it out or I’ll set your desk on fire. _

_ You can’t be serious. _

_ Try me. You don’t even want to talk to her but you won’t let her leave? Do you think she’ll turn into an abomination? Or that I’m a bad influence? _ Knows the words hurt him but not using them for that, really hopes to help.

_ No but… _

_ You know I’m actually surprised she kept it so hidden. Do you have any idea what it feels like to not use magic? The pressure that builds up in your head, it’s worse than a hangover after Satinalia. _

_ It’s not...it wasn’t really about her. _ Knows it’s true as he speaks it, never could admit it before. Still, sighs so deep, the pain behind his eyes prodding again. But how long can he push it away? Trying to hide it is like herding cats. _ Adamant, it was too much like Kinloch. I thought I’d forgotten after all these years but... _

_ There are some things we can never forget. _

_ I thought she trusted me though. I thought I knew who she was. _

_ Magic doesn’t change a person. I’d still be the best dressed man with a taste for fine wine and literature even if I wasn’t a mage.  _ Face to face with the Lion but the Serpent is not afraid, knows how to strike at all the soft parts.  _ Besides, with your southern views how could you ever expect anyone to come out to you, the knight-captain of Kirkwall. _

_ I am no longer a templar. _

_ Then stop judging her like one! _

_ I... _

_ You’re sinfully handsome Cullen and a brilliant commander, but you’re so foolish at times. Just talk to her. She tries not to show it but I can see the hurt in her eyes. _

_ I don’t know…  _ Lost and alone, a lion without a pride.

_ Try Cullen. I care for both of you and hate to see you miserable.  _ A touch on the Lion’s shoulder and a grin on the Serpent’s lips.  _ Besides, worrying about the two of you has been doing very bad things to my complexion and you wouldn’t want that. _


End file.
